


This Time It Was Different

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Arthur has a recurring bad dream.





	This Time It Was Different

“I had that dream again.”

Merlin didn’t need to ask his lover which dream. In the six years they had been together, Arthur had been describing the same dream about once a month, and he always seemed shaken by it.

Arthur was always so brave, but this dream scared him.

Merlin tried to keep things light. “So....horses, swords, lots of red cloth, drowning?”

He moved closer to Arthur on the bed, touching him gently and giving him a smile.

Arthur didn’t smile back.

“This time it was different.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You were in it. You were there with me.”


End file.
